This invention relates to a sound producing device which can produce a sound similar to a sound emitted from a fire arm or any other operating sounds and can exhibit an imitation sound effect.
Such kind of device has heretofore used a pistonshaped cylinder mechanism. The cylinder is solid and compressed air energy produced therein is used to instantaneously break a sheet of paper and hence produce the sound emitted from the fire arm. As a result, in order to increase a pushing force of a piston rod, a spring having a strong abrupt elastic energy has been used after taking into consideration the mechanical loss due to the maintenance of the desired air tightness between piston and the cylinder. In addition, a large driving force is required for the purpose of compressing the spring. The device, however, limited in space, so that not only the cylinder mechanism but also a valve, crank mechanism etc. which is composed of a number of parts could not be incorporated into the device. In addition, the device msut be less expensive. If such device is required to be fabricated in a precise manner which is greater than a tolerable precision and requires assembly in increased steps, the device becomes heavy in weight and expensive to manufacture. The conventional sound producing device could not eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages.